offical_lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
The Maze
The Maze is an obstacle and tunneling system in the Tropics Biome. It's located on the far back side of the Tropics Biome and is a huge expanse featuring a Maze that players must solve in order to get to their destination. The Maze is mainly known for being really hard to get out of and also having Cavecrawler Wood in its depths located at Cavecrawler Cavern. Additionally, the Fine Arts Shop is located in the Maze which sells unique but expensive portraits, used for house decoration. Many new players do not know about this feature and commonly takes awhile to find out. The Maze is home to many NPC's and locations and is considered a semi-biome. It makes an 180-degree turn once inside and ends in between the Tropics biome and a Sand Island. The Maze is also moderately dark with the exception of Xbox players, for them, the maze is lit up. Like many underground areas, it's recommended to take a Worklight or to use your headlights on your car (press "L" on the keyboard). Now with the new update lights on Trucks and Cars will work better in dark places. The map of the maze has been created after numerous hours of exploration, documentation, and revisions. The map accurately displays an overview of the maze. The map does not, however, display the locations of the Black Walls which are subject to change at random. The Black Walls that are located in The Maze are coordinated to separate the Maze into two halves, allowing passage through and from other locations, such as the Cavecrawler Cavern. There are seven black walls that are located inside the maze, however, only one of these walls disappears temporarily allowing a single passage to the other side. These routes can change whenever but will likely change if a route is leaked on Social Media. It is impossible to complete the maze without passing through one of these walls. The Black Walls are coordinated specifically to ensure there is at least one route to the Cavecrawler Cavern. The Safari Hole is located in the Safari, as an exit for players who get lost in The Maze and cannot find the entrance. Usually, this exit is located on the right-side of the Maze, covered in brown rocks, and the exit is in the wall in the Safari. It is possible to bring wood in the Safari Hole. During the night time, the maze will become pitch black. You won't be able to see anything. No light source can aid you when this occurs, so it is wise to only enter The Maze when it's daytime. The darkness is assumed to be temporary since the darkness was added along with the End Times Update. The Maze currently has 4 NPCs located in it, these characters are Geck, Slam, Joel, and Timothy. Each character have different traits and dialogues. Geck claims that he owns a boat shop and it is somewhere down in the Maze, Slam mysteriously says '''"Heh heh..." '''in a crazy-like way, Joel warns the player that they can lose their soul in these caverns, it is currently unknown how, and Timothy is the only one who doesn't seem to be a lost character as he runs the Fine Arts Shop located in the Maze, he is currently the only shop owner in the Maze. Read more about the characters here. Category:Caves and Tunnels Category:Geographic Features Category:Maze Category:Obstacles Category:Semi-Biome Category:January Mega Update